A multi-tenant computing or data processing environment requires appropriate administration and control in order to ensure that demands placed on its resources (processors, data store, communication and data transfer mechanisms, and the like) by one or more tenants and respective associated users do not have an impact on the expected availability of resources to the users of other tenants. However, this does not mean that no tenant/users may have a priority to utilize certain resources under certain conditions, or that a tenant/users may not be subject to one or more constraints or conditions on their access to resources. In some situations, such constraints, conditions, criteria, or rules may be implemented in the form of a “governance” rule. A governance rule may be used to specify the conditions or situations under which a response to a request of a user to the multi-tenant computing or data processing environment is delayed, suspended, or partially satisfied.
While governance rules and conditions prevent a request or series of requests from monopolizing platform resources in a manner that harms other users of the platform, these same rules and conditions can cause difficulties for the user or users to whom they are applied. For example, some governance rules may prevent or impede a user from being able to have the platform execute a complex data processing task. This is because a complex task may involve multiple uses of platform resources, and the user requesting the task has no way of knowing what the demands on the platform will be during the time the task is being executed (and hence which, if any, governance rules may be satisfied or triggered).
This means that the more complex the task and/or the longer the period of time it takes to execute the task, the more likely it is that at least one step or stage of the task will encounter a governance rule/condition/limit that impedes completing the task in any meaningful timely manner. It is desired that a system and method directed to addressing the problem(s) caused by the existence of governance rules when executing a complex process or task, both individually and collectively should be realized.
Note that the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features.